This invention relates to a new and improved COMBINATION PORTABLE SEAT AND TRASH CONTAINER.
In the past, there have been seating devices which have combined the features of collapsibility and space for the stowage of gear. Such prior devices have been complicated, or heavy, or expensive to manufacture, or awkward in appearance, and have usually been quite limited in relation to size and the amount of stowage space. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,163,759: 2,375,819; 3,128,137: and 3,290,089. An attempt has been made in U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,745 to provide a combination bar stool and refuse container; however, that device is not portable or collapsible, and is not designed or intended for use in such outdoor places as patios and boats.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a very simple, inexpensive to manufacture, portable combined seat and trash container having a comparatively large stowage space.
Another object of this invention is to provide a combination seat and trash container that is of lightweight construction as to be readily movable, and that can be collapsed or broken down to be stored or transported in a minimum amount of space.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination seat and trash container having a design that permits the person using the seat to have access to the trash receptacle without moving from the seat.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination seat and trash container useful with market available trash bags.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination seat and trash container comprising structural components manufactured as standard items in various sizes, thereby enabling the invention to be economically designed and manufactured in many different sizes.
Another object of this invention is to provide a combination seat and trash container that is lightweight yet stable as to be useful on boats and other outdoor places.